Ceaser- the truth
by gothicrage
Summary: this is ceaser flickerman showing and exposing his point of view on the subject of the Hunger Games. It is an experiment, more detail inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Hunger Games series**  
**hey guys this is an experiment to see if people like my writing**

**This is a one-shot, but if people review and like it, I might add some more chapters, like I said this is an experiment**  
**This is from the POV of Ceaser Flickerman**

I hate this. I hate seeing the tributes die. I have to meet them, then watch as they perish before my eyes. I talk to them before the game starts, they talk to me with great determination and then days later i see them die in the battle field. its tragic really. Why does the Capitol need to do this to them, taking lives just to prove that they can do whatever they please, and harm whoever they want? Its not a game, its life, and people are dying because of this. The harm the Capitol puts on them is cruel and unnecessary.  
Tonight i need to face them again, The 74th Annual Hunger Games await me. I will fall apart when i see them die. I grow ever so attached to some tributes, and most of the time from favouritism they are always the first taken as target, and later killed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Hunger Games Series**

Great. The interviews are tomorrow. i get to meet some more lovely kind hearted tributes, and see their spirits, and them, crushed by the way of the capitols. Why is it this way? I get it that the Capitol uses this as a tactic to keep the Districts at bay, and prevent an uprising. Last time that happened we lost the whole District 13 to the devastating battle. But still, People are getting hurt, even killed. and families are being ruined. The outer districts like 11 and 12 were slowly starving to death. It was a cruel event when the treaserae was created. to keep their family alive and fed, they were more likely to be chosen as a tribute for the Hunger Games. The Capitol must have no heart to do this to all these innocent, Defenceless people, for he is responsible for them.

I think the saddest District to see must be District 12. they have only ever had 2 victors, and the one that still alive is a Drunk who has most likely ruined his life to the sin of the devil liquid. They always look so scrawny and humble at the Interviews. There always one of the first Districts to go. I've heard that for the first time in 50 years, that a young girl, called Katniss i believe, volunteered to take place for her younger sister Prim. It is a very courageous thing to do, and i can tell that she must love her sister with all her heart. Its going to be a shame when she dies. I look forward to meeting Katniss, and i hope that the odds will be ever in her favour.


	3. Chapter 3

Today's the day. I will need to face the tributes soon. Right now they are being pepped and prepared for the interviews. I'm not looking forward to this at all. But I cant back out of my job. If I did, god knows what might happen. I wouldn't just being putting myself in danger, but also my family. and I would kill myself if anything ever happened to them. So for now I'm stuck in an evil job with no escape.

The interviews are in an hour. I am being prepared and dressed, my hair tied up to keep out of my face. I would prefer myself hidden behind it though, so I wouldn't have to look into the petrified eyes of the tributes. Everyone at the Capitol has it so easy. While half the tributes here are at this presence due to the treaserae. Half of this years tributes are easy targets to the careers. They will be wiped out in a matter of days. And when one tributes strays from the grouped surroundings, the game makers force them into closer grounds. even if it means killing them in the process.

This years careers are as intimidating as ever. District one has a young man called Marvel, and a young woman called Glimmer. Marvel seen focused when it comes to the games, and always has a determined look on his face, but I fear that Glimmer is full of herself, and does not take the Games seriously. Its another case for district 2. The male is called Cato and is a born and bred killing machine, skilful with a sword. Clove, the female tribute, is small slender, but has a deadly aim with her pocket knives. I shall be quite interested if they join forces for the games, as together, they may not get on very well. And that's not likely to end well.


End file.
